


Illuminated Red

by wednesday



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: For a moment it looks like Reid is going to say yes, but then he sways and leans more heavily against the wall. His infuriatingly apologetic expression is answer enough.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2020





	Illuminated Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



The unnaturally shrill screams of the skals aren’t helping Geoffrey focus. He’s out of bullets and even if he had another crate at hand there are enough of the creatures downstairs that he’d be overwhelmed in moments. Reid is leaning against a wall, paler than ever. He’s breathing like he’s short of breath after escaping that pack of leeches. It’s more unsettling that if he were to not breathe at all. 

They could wait it out, but there are enough hours until dawn that it’s almost a certainty the skals will manage to find a way upstairs and break down the door to the room they’ve holed up in. 

“Reid,” Geoffrey says and tries to silence the part of him that can not believe he’s about to ask a leech for help. “Can you kill them?” 

For a moment it looks like Reid is going to say yes, but then he sways and leans more heavily against the wall. His infuriatingly apologetic expression is answer enough. Not that he couldn’t have guessed that answer – he remembers Reid throwing blood spears all over the place right before they realized the true number of opponents and retreated. Now Reid looks like he’s about to pass out, as unlikely as that should be for a leech. 

Geoffrey spends another minute pacing as much as the room allows. 

He knows there’s a solution, but the idea makes his head light and he desperately hopes something, anything else will come to mind. When no better plan appears, he stops and looks at Reid. Everything about this is madness, but he trusts Reid more than any other leech at least. Given that he doesn’t trust any other leech at all, it’s not much, but he hasn’t much choice. 

Taking his coat off and rolling up his shirtsleeve gives him a few more moments to ready himself. 

“Might I ask what you’re doing?” Even Reid’s voice is softer than usual. In this state Geoffrey could kill Reid, take him down. If he was lucky; he’s seen how impossibly strong Reid is. 

“Drink,” is all he says when he holds out his hand. Reid looks confused for only a moment before his gaze sharpens. If Geoffrey thought Reid would refuse, he’s very wrong. Reid’s expression is more considering than struggling to resist bloodlust. It should worry him, but the first feeling that washes over him is relief that he won’t have to repeat himself, to talk about this any more than absolutely necessary. 

“You should sit down,” Reid says in that deceptively polite voice, as if he thinks if he pretends at manners enough, Geoffrey will forget what he is, what he’s capable of. Like he doesn’t know Geoffrey makes every effort to never forget. 

“Why the hell should I do that?” He doesn’t have any reason to object, but he hates doing anything Reid tells him to do. 

“Please sit down, Geoffrey. I wouldn’t want you to fall.” 

“You aren’t going to take that much.” Geoffrey tries to put the implied threat in his voice, but he doesn’t think Reid even notices with the way he’s still staring at Geoffrey’s hand. Then again, who the hell knows what that leech does or doesn’t notice. 

The only place to sit is a dusty settee. Geoffrey sits down, on the very edge of it and once again raises his arm to Reid. Everything about what he’s doing feels unreal. 

Reid finally steps closer, away from the wall and reaches for what’s being offered. Geoffrey wraps his free hand around the hilt of the dagger strapped to his thigh just as he feels Reid’s icy fingers on his wrist. 

Geoffrey waits for the pain, braces for it, but instead of biting Reid sinks down to his knees. He’s close enough that it puts him between Geoffrey’s thighs. 

“ _Reid_ ,” he growls in warning. He doesn’t have enough time to decide on what to say next – Reid’s grip on his wrist tightens and he bites down. Geoffrey feels those unnaturally sharp teeth in his flesh and the first moment is almost painless, too fast and shocking to be felt as it truly is. Then he does feel it and it feels like being burned. Reid’s cool lips on his skin don’t soothe the pain at all, only make his blood boil. He can tell the bite isn’t dangerous, not yet at least. There’s something incredibly wrong about sitting still, not fighting back, as he’s being bitten. 

Then Reid gets his teeth out and Geoffrey thinks _that was fast_ and then he curses all the saints when Reid starts drinking from the bite. 

Fuck. 

That’s not how any leech lucky enough to manage biting him at all has ever drunk from him. There isn’t even any pain any more, just the feeling of uncomfortable heat pulsing where Reid’s teeth have been. 

Reid’s chosen a spot high on his forearm, not the wrist as Geoffrey expected, so he’s close, closer even than being on his knees first put him. And he’s still drawing blood from the bite, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of blood. Geoffrey clenches his hands into fists, unsure when he let go of the knife. He can see Reid’s face lose a fraction of the deathly paleness. That’s good, it means it’s working, that they will probably get out of this alive, but Geoffrey thinks _my blood did this_ and _my blood is inside him_ and then _he’s mine_. 

The thought feels like a blow, and he tries to stop thinking about it. The feel of Reid’s lips on him doesn’t help. It feels like a lover’s kiss, and he knows it isn’t, but – 

His heart is beating too fast, much faster than it should after such minor bloodloss. He clenches his hands even tighter to stop himself from taking hold of Reid’s hair, from pulling him closer and making him soothe the burning ache he feels in that bite. 

Finally, _finally_ Reid stops. And looks up, the scant inches between them suddenly too tense. He knows he can’t curse Reid and tell him he hated it. Reid would know it for a lie. He is pressed against Geoffrey close enough that there’s no hiding the way having a leech drink from him has made him harder than he remembers ever being. He wants to hate Reid for it, but he knows he offered the blood freely. Knows also that he shouldn’t have. 

Reid says nothing, no insult or joke at the state Geoffrey is. The redness of Reid’s mouth is obscene. 

Damn him. 

They look at each other in silence, the shrieks of the skals not nearly as distracting as Geoffrey wishes they were. Reid makes no move to get up. Slowly he puts his hands on Geoffrey’s thighs and Geoffrey lets him, doesn’t stop him as he should. 

He does stop Reid when he starts to lean up. Grabs his hair and says, “You only get the one bite. You’re not putting your teeth anywhere near me again.” He doesn’t push Reid away, however, only holds him still. That, and his cock is still hard and unmistakably pressed against Reid. 

Reid looks up at him with an amiable smile, but there’s some kind of edge to it that Geoffrey hasn’t seen on Reid before. 

“Tell me,” Reid says and slides his hands higher up Geoffrey’s thighs, “how absolute is this rule? Are there any exceptions?” His hands reach Geoffrey’s belt and stop there just as he stops talking. 

Geoffrey pushes Reid’s head lower and Reid lets him, and he thinks _he’s mine_ , and has no idea what to do with that. 


End file.
